Midnight Memories
by PurpleNinjaCat278
Summary: Bosami one-shot. When the night reaches its highest peak and when the shine of the moon is its brightest, unexpected visits become unforgettable memories that not only were remembered at midnight, but will be remembered forever.


The night was at its darkest point, signaling that midnight was just around the corner. Darkness veiled the sky like thick fog blocking the sun. There were no stars tonight, just pure blackness. The only source of radiating light was the crescent moon that laid low on the horizon. The silence was deafening; the only sound barely vibrating through the air was the faint, steady lapping of the water in the lake.

The waters were calm. Waves gently crept back in forth along the sandy banks. A cricket chirp would ring out once in a while, but did not go on continuously. The hoot of an owl would echo throughout the night, or perhaps the whoosh of a bat's batting wings would pass by.

Asami sat upon a jutting boulder, overlooking the lake. She hugged her legs close to her body, her chin resting on top of her knees. A solemn look was displayed on her face as her lifeless eyes stared across the lake and onward to the moon.

Her cheeks glistened with wetness. She's been sitting here since sunset, sobbing in the absent pit of solitary. It's been nearly an entire year since her and Mako's breakup. Even though she had acted completely normal and like herself, she was breaking on the inside. She knew she must move on, focus her mind on rebuilding the Future Industries, which has been a huge success anyways.

However, she can't help but keep thinking about _him._

Another tear slid down her pale cheek, cascading down to land on the boulder's smooth surface. She wiped the remaining tears away with her gloved hand, trying desperately to forget all about the grief and anguish running through body right now.

She's been through a few heartbreaks and got over them quickly, but this one was particularly complicated.

"Asami?" A familiar voice pierced through the silence of the night like dagger. She whirled around to see Bolin standing there. The silvery glow that the moon produced shined down on his face and upper-body, making it easier to recognize him. His bright green eyes penetrated through the darkness straight at her, full of concern.

Pabu was not with him, which was quite an unusual sight to see.

"Bolin…" was all Asami croaked out when she spotted him. He walked up to the boulder and climbed onto it, setting himself next to her. She remained in her curled up position, her gaze looking towards the ground.

"I know how you feel." Bolin said after a moment of silence.

"Really? Have you ever lost the love of your life to another person? Have you ever had your heart shattered to a million pieces?" Asami spat, anger boiling up inside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Bolin's voice was full of hurt. His eyes shifted downwards.

Asami sighed. "No… I'm sorry, Bolin. It's not your fault. I just have never felt like this before."

"I understand." For once, Bolin was not his usual humorous, enthusiastic self. He was serious and felt deep sympathy for Asami.

The tears began to form in her eyes and she swiped furiously at them, but they rebelliously spilled over the edge. She buried her face in her hands and silently wept. A weight draped over her shoulders and she was pulled into a warm hug from Bolin. She laid her head on his chest and cried, damping his clothes with her tears. He didn't mind one bit though.

_Heartache doesn't last forever_

_Your heart may still be broken_

_But darling, allow me to say_

_These very words unspoken_

_I've loved you since the start_

_You are my everything_

_But seeing you this way_

_Sends my world falling_

_I'll look after you_

_Let me hold you tight in my arms_

_Baby, I will care for you_

_And protect you from all harm_

Asami perked up at the sound of Bolin's singing. His voice was surprisingly very beautiful and soft, like the waves of the lake licking the shore. She had no idea that he had such an amazing singing voice. She was speechless; for the first time during tonight, their eyes met, green on green, a pale emerald on the bright forest. A spark seemed to ignite at the sight of each other's eyes.

"Did you sing that…for me?" Asami asked, her lips slightly trembling.

"Of course. I wrote that too. Asami, you have no idea how much I feel about you…" Bolin's eyes fell downward once again, his fingers fidgeting nervously with the buttons on his shirt. "Seeing you with Mako burned a bottomless pit in my stomach that I just couldn't ignore…"

"But, I thought you liked Korra?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I did. But now that she's with Mako, I had no one else to love. But you were here all along." His eyes lifted up, looking into hers again. "Please, Asami, tell me: how do you feel about me?"

His question was answered as she leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss. He jerked in surprise, but soon melted into the passionate kiss. Her lips were as soft and sweet as a cinnamon bun just baked out of the oven. They broke apart and stared at each other in amazement, both blushing bright crimson.

They shyly looked opposite ways, but scooted closer together until they could interlock hands. Asami rested her head upon his shoulder and they stared out at the moon, silently thinking about their future that was sure to arrive soon.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, the song that Bolin sings was written by yours truly. I'm no songwriter, nor do I want to be, but I tried my best. Please review and/or favorite. It would be much ****appreciated.**


End file.
